1. Field of the Invention
An indication assembly for facilitating a method of teaching relatively young children and persons of limited learning ability to dress themselves with limited instructions utilizing the placement of predetermined indicia, in varying forms, at predetermined locations on the garment to be placed on the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is of course common knowledge that children of relatively young ages as well as certain other physically and mentally handicapped individuals have great difficulty learning how to properly dress themselves, either in whole or in part in the normal manner. With younger children efforts utilized in teaching proper methods of dressing often become extremely frustrating both to the child and to the parent or guardian attempting to teach such dressing or clothing techniques. Also younger children more frequently have to dress and undress or at least partially remove various garments from their body during the period when the child is being toilet trained. It is generally the custom for the child to at least partially disrobe but have great difficulty in accomplishing proper placement of the garments or clothing on the body in the correct manner after such disrobing.
In order to solve such problems enumerated above numerous garments have been structured to facilitate dressing, coordination and the like to render dressing more efficient and require generally less supervision.
In particular the U.S. Pat. Nos. set forth hereinafter are generally directed to solving such efforts. Mazzenga, 3,775,775; Cariffe, 3,258,858; Cookman, 2,923,009; Foster, 3,500,478; and Killeen, 2,617,991.
While the structures disclosed in each of the above set forth patents are directed to the accomplishment of certain functions, in a more efficient manner, generally associated with the dressing of individuals, none are specifically directed towards the teaching of young children or persons of limited learning ability methods associated with the correct manner of dressing. More specifically numerous of such patents disclose structures which are primarily designed to facilitate opening and closing of certain portions of the garments or the coordinating or matching of certain garment combination in order to provide a more esthetic appearance of the dressed person.
The principal objective of this invention is to provide a device which teaches children a sequential order for putting on a garment.
Another objective of this invention is to provide children with visual cues for positioning the hands when putting the garment on.
One more objective is to use a set of simple and decorative indicia affixed to the garment.